


Sword and Shield

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky will do anything for Hutch to love him and to keep him safe.





	Sword and Shield

[SwordAndShield](https://vimeo.com/254218054) from [bodie_doyle](https://vimeo.com/theprofessionals) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Also at 4shared:[](https://www.4shared.com/video/lJ3shiZrei/SwordAndShield.html)


End file.
